List of episodes
List of episodes 1. "Producing Parker" (pilot): Parker Kovak hopes to get promoted to producer of "The Dee Show", and first meets her attractive, yet loose, intern, Chicago. Meanwhile, Dee is upset about the size of her butt. 2. "Model Moms": Dee orders Parker to get her a baby after a segment from the Model Moms; however, once she gets them, the babies happen to be conjoined and Dee decides to have them get plastic surgery. 3. "The Skinny on Parker": Parker decides to lose weight for self-esteem purposes and pride, while Dee decides to live a life of obesity for higher ratings. 4. " A Friend in Dee": Dee decides to becomes friends with Parker, and Parker finds Dee to be an irritating friend. Meanwhile, Simon uses his skills to try and expose the horrific problems of a third-world spa resort while failing to realize that he is actually the one causing the problems. 5. "Renovating Parker": "The Dee Show" decides to get a makeover after Dee's floor partly breaks. Dee orders Parker to find her a hot and attractive contractor. Parker uses Hal and turns him into a hunky contractor, but things start to get worse as Hal decides to abandon "The Dee Show" and move to the rival "The Victoria Show". 6. "Dog Dee Afternoon": Dee kicks Parker's dog 'Massimo' while on-the-air, which creates a controversy that might cost Parker her job. 7. "In Dee Club": Dee decides to become a lesbian after a break-out scandal involing her rival Victoria Lafayette and a Catholic nun; meanwhile, Parker dates a robot which she eventually decides to bring to her family wedding. 8. "And Dee Winner is": Dee get rejected for an award, which makes her join a group called Losers Anonymous. Simon places a bet concerning Dee's actions, while Parker get nominated for the same award Dee wanted. 9. "Age Dee-fying": Dee mutates into a half-woman/half snake when being treated with poisonous snake venom. Simon undertakes a mission to determine Dee's age using Antique Annie. 10. "Mentoring Parker": With Chicago leaving for a role in a movie, Parker finally has the chance to hire a perfect intern. But when Dee gave an audience member the job position, she turns out to be more reliable than she expected. But is this audience member too good to be true or something else? 11. "Eat, Pray, Parker": After reading "Feast, Ride, Salsa," Parker decides to go shop for a motorcycle. Meanwhile, Dee gets ready for her bookclub segment on the show with the guest author, Jackie Cartwright of the book Parker (and eventually Dee) read. But is Parker's guest hiding something? 12. "A Recipe for Dee-saster": Dee bakes some cookies on the show. But when she eats one, Dee chokes on it and becomes unconscious (almost dies). That prompts a T.V. private detective to come in, ask and put Parker in hot water as the person of interest and soon the prime suspect. Will Parker be guilty as charged? 13. "All About Dee": When a guest on the Dee Show is an author of a book on how to be selfish, Dee decides to "marry" him. Meanwhile, Parker gets a call from none other than Victoria Lafayette, Dee's arch-nemesis, offering her a job at the Victoria Show. But when Dee's wedding demands starts to mount on Parker, she had enough of Dee and her demands. So she does the inevitable and works for Victoria, while leaving a stressed out Dee and a planned televised wedding. Will Parker come back in time and help Dee say "I do?" Category:Episodes